Kiss It All Better
by gomegantron
Summary: A song fic based on the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We. Please read and review.


**A/N : New song fic! Based on the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We. GREAT Song please look it up. I hope you cry. Lololol I made myself cry. XD enjoi.**

**.:Kiss It All Better:.**

White-knuckled fists grabbed at handfuls of white hair. Tears splashed silently againts the concrete floor of his empty cell. A feeling of loneliness and pain coarsed through his veins. His slow but on going heartbeat was the only thing alive in his body.

"...it's my fault...it's my fault she's dead..all because I got jealous of _him_..."

Vision's of blood all over the empty street filled his blank scarred mind. _Her_ blood.

The sound of a gun's quick loud fire then the sound of cold metal clanking against stone, filled his mind.

"..how am I ever going to go on...I loved her so much...and now she's dead..."

* * *

><p>The young couple hold hands as they walk down the empty streets of Death City. Back to his house. Maka squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.<p>

She giggled and he stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"Maka."

"Yes Kid?" She answered.

"You know I love you right? More than anything and anyone." Kid said leaning down to kiss her soft lips.

"Of course! I love you too Kid.. so much. I would die for you." She said squeezing tighter.

"I would die for you too. I would do anything for you. I would never want you to die for me though. A beautiful soul like your deserves to go on in this world."

That was enough for her.

Her mouth met his passionately. The two kissed as thunder rumbled over head. They disregarded it until it started to sprinkle slightly.

"Kid we should probably-" Maka was cut off with a loud bang. Her pupils shrank to small dots in the center of her emerald eyes. She then collapsed. Kid grabbed his lover and noticed the growing red spot right in the center of her chest. Crimson oozed from the spot and onto the cold now damp ground. He looked up to see a flash of white running away from them.

_Soul._

He looked back to her pale face as tears blurred his vision.

"Maka..."

"Kid..kiss it all better...I dont want to go.." She said. Blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth and he wiped it away quickly. He kissed her lips and her eyes and cheeks.

"I love you Maka. I'll always love you forever." He said grabbing her cold hands.

"I love you too Kid. Just dont let me go. I dont want to leave you. Kiss me.." She said. Thunder rumbled again and it started to rain softly. Blood and water mixed and flowed across the street in skinny streams.

Kid layed his head down gently on her chest and listened to her weakening heart. She held on to his hair feebly with her free hand. Her heart slowed and slowed.

**_bump-bump...bump-bump...bump..bump...silence._**

Only the sound of the rain filled his ears.

"Maka. I love you and I will never leave you. I want you forever..." Kid said crying now. His tears mixed with the rain drops on his face. He leaned down and kiss her still warm lips.

He layed her hands across her chest and stood. He looked at the gun and reached for it.

"..I'll avenge you my love." He said as he started running in the direction of Soul's apartment.

* * *

><p>He sprinted through the rain and up the steps to the familiar apartment. He kicked in the door and saw Soul standing in the kitchen soaked.<p>

"YOU KILLED HER! WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Kid screamed through tears of pain and rage.

He fired the gun.

_**bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, click...click...**_

He collapsed to the floor and screamed out in pain. He put the barrel of the pistol up to his head and pulled the trigger.

_**click...click...click..**._

* * *

><p>Kid sat in a cold concrete cell and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"I love you Maka. And I miss you. I bet you fir in perfectly in heaven, an angel like you. I miss you so much.

"I miss you too Kid." A voice said. Kid sat up and looked to the right of his small bed. There stood the pale and beautiful angel of his lover.

"Maka. I love you. I'm so sorry.." Kid said. A tear escaping his golden eye.

"Ssh. It's okay you didnt know. Im fine and so are you. Let me go. I love you." The angel said walked to his bedside. She layed down and wrapped a ghostly arm around him.

"Maka...stay with me..until I fall asleep..I dont want you to go yet."

"Okay love."

Kid awoke the next morning to find that it was only a dream.

"I love you Maka..."

"Maka...

**If you liked please review!**

**-Red**


End file.
